Lighting systems of various kinds are known in the art. Many such systems typically comprise a light fixture that includes at least one electrically energizable light source. In many cases, the light fixture operates without a need for any modifiable operating parameters; the electrically energizable light source is simply switched on or off in response to an end user's manipulation of a corresponding switch. In other cases, however, the light fixture makes use of one or more modifiable operating parameters to inform its operational behavior.
For example, some light fixtures include an ambient light sensor to facilitate automatic control of the energization status of the light source. In such a case, the light fixture may also employ a modifiable operating parameter to control how long the light source remains energized in response to such stimulus. As another example, some light fixtures include an animate object sensor to facilitate automatic control of the energization status of the light in response to detection of an animate object within the vicinity of the light fixture. In such a case, the light fixture may also employ a modifiable operating parameter to control, for example, the sensitivity of the system to such stimulus.
A light fixture that employs one or more modifiable operating parameters typically provides an integral end user interface to permit an end user to modify the operating parameter as desired. This end user interface typically comprises one or more buttons, switches, potentiometers, sliders, touch screen display, or the like. Unfortunately, this operational paradigm does not necessarily meet the needs of all application settings. In some cases, for example, such a light fixture is mounted relatively high and out of ordinary reach (such as under the eaves of a multistory building). In such a case, it can be inconvenient, at the least, for an end user to effect changes to the modifiable operating parameters of the light fixture. As many end users desire to make at least seasonal adjustments with respect to such modifiable operating parameters, such impediments are highly undesired.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.